Eyepatch
wearing his eyepatch.]] An eyepatch, sometimes referred to as an eye pad, is a type of patch that is worn on a single eye. It either comes as a cloth patch attached around a string or a bandage. They are normally worn due to an injury to the eye that resulted in either its amputation or it simply being blinded. However, they were also used even in instances where the eye was not actually blind as a means of eye protection, such as in dangerous occupations like blacksmith work, due to sparks. Sailors and pirates during earlier eras, as well as pilots during the early 20th century also used them, besides as an aftermath for injuries, as a means to adjust quickly to environments that were lacking of visibility, especially when time was precious, such as during nighttime bombing raids for pilots and working below decks on a ship. Due to an advancement in technology, however, eyepatches used for this purpose were very rare. Usage Big Boss, Venom Snake, and DD The legendary soldier, Big Boss, wore an eyepatch on his right eye as a result of Operation Snake Eater. During Colonel Volgin's torture of him, Big Boss, then known as Naked Snake, received a muzzle burn that blinded him in his right eye, which also ruptured and destroyed the cornea and the lens of his eye, while intercepting a bullet that was meant for Tatyana/EVA, after her cover was blown. Owing to Big Boss being the leader of the group, the Militaires Sans Frontières logo possessed an eyepatch on the right eye socket. During the 1980s, the Diamond Dogs' primary pet, DD, wore an eyepatch over his missing right eye when it got older, similar to the group's leader, Venom Snake. Venom Snake himself wore the eyepatch due to his intended role of being a decoy/"phantom" for the real Big Boss. His eyepatch was slightly different from that of the real Big Boss, possessing three straps instead of two. According to the text on DD's eyepatch, its manufacturer was KONGOU Military Supply Co., Ltd. a manufacturer for High Performance Dog Gear, and that the eyepatch belonged to the "GREAT HOWL" Series. Les Enfants Terribles During the Big Shell Incident in 2009, one of the Les Enfants Terribles children, Solidus Snake, lost his left eye as a result of fighting Solid Snake and Raiden. Afterwards, Solidus wore an eyepatch covering the missing eye. Solid Snake wore the Solid Eye, a device similar in appearance to an eyepatch, on his left eye, in order to aid in his mission to stop Liquid Ocelot in 2014. Raiden Although not an eyepatch, Raiden utilized a cloth to cover his missing left eye, after a fight with Samuel Rodrigues resulted in his eye being injured and amputated, and because a cybernetic replacement eye wasn't fully created prior to his surgery, in 2018. The eyepatch in question acted as a means of improving his vision, using an artificial compound eye unit matrix that was capable of generating 200 million solid-state image sensors with a lens each, amounting to 200 megapixels, enough for even a person with a completely destroyed optical nerve to be able to see in human terms. Eventually, he managed to forego the eyepatch in exchange for a cybernetic eye in the aftermath of the World Marshal Incursions. In addition, even prior to his injuries and upgrade, he also wore a cybernetic device resembling an eyepatch over his left eye that enhanced his battle prowess and acted as a camera providing a live feed to his support team. Behind the scenes Eyepatches are a recurring element in the Metal Gear franchise. In the Snake vs. Monkey minigame in Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater and Metal Gear Solid 3: Subsistence, there was an ape that possessed an eyepatch, which was meant to be an allusion to Big Boss. An eyepatch, which was specified to be Big Boss's favorite, was also used as one of the purchasable items in the second iteration of Metal Gear Online. Metal Gear Online 3 ''also featured an eyepatch for the player character. It is based on Venom Snake's three-strapped eyepatch. In the ''Battlefield: Bad Company joke trailer Snake Eyes, an anonymous soldier, described by Private Terrence Sweetwater as wearing an eyepatch, hid inside a barrel. After the soldier was sent flying after the character Private George Gordon Haggard, Jr. destroyed his hiding spot, Haggard wore the eyepatch that was presumably left behind after the explosion, only to bump his head into the gun of Private Sweetwater. In Metal Gear Survive, playing the game with a save file of Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain in it will allow the player access to bonus equipment, including an eyepatch. Gallery Ae8b27cd8e02914e l 1.jpg Ae8b27cd8e02914e l 2.jpg External links * Eyepatch on Wikipedia Category:Items in Metal Gear Solid V